Marciano crime family
The''' Marciano crime family is one of the "Five Families" in the Italian-American Mafia that dominates criminal activity in New York City, New York. It is considered to be the third most powerful crime family in New York and in the whole country. History Historical Leadership '''Boss: *Vitale "Vito" Puquanasi (1910 - 1922) (life imprisonment) *Remo Nebusco (1922 - 1925) (retired) *Phillip Ciccio (1925) (murdered) * Francesco "Big Frank" Casteliano (1925 - 1941) (forced to retire) *Calogero "Dean" Manotta (1941 - 1943) (replaced by Commision) *Gaetano "Jim" Marciano (1943 - 1969) (replaced by Commision, became underboss) *Joseph "Big Joe" Trappanoca Sr. (1969 - 1975) (replaced by Commision for murder of consigliere George Capri, died in 1990) *Joseph "Little Joe" Trappanoca Jr. (1975 - 1979) (imprisoned in 1977, sentenced to life in 1979) **''Acting Boss: Raoul "Don Raffie" Magazana (1977 - 1979) (became boss)'' *Raoul "Don Raffie" Magazana (1977 - 1996) (died of natural causes) (imprisoned 1994 - 1996) **''Acting Boss: Pasquale "Patty" Armeno (1994 - 1996) (became boss)'' * Pasquale "Patty" Armeno (1996 - 2005) (died of cancer) *Michael "Miles" Campano (2005 - 2010) (life imprisonment) *Ruggero "Reggie" DiFalconi (2010 - 2015) (imprisoned 2012 - present, scheduled for release in 2037) (stepped down) **''Acting Boss: Joseph "Joe Fish" Penone (2012 - 2014) (stepped down)'' **''Acting Boss: Vincent "Vito" Paolanardo (2014) (imprisoned)'' ** Acting Boss: Alan "Jersey Boy" Amete (2014 - 2015) *Animoso "Mimo" Armeno (2015 - present) Street Boss: The street boss is a position that was created in 1996 as a sort of go-to-guy for the boss, more of a right-hand man to the boss than the Underboss. * Joseph "Joe Fish" Penone (1996 - 1999) (imprisoned) * Thomas "Little Tommy" Buscarda (1999 - 2001) (murdered) * Michael "Miles" Campano - (2001 - 2005) (became boss) * Frank Bulino (2005 - 2011) (imprisoned) 'Underboss:' *Marcello "Chellie" Altono (1914 - 1917) (retired) *Pasqualino "Lino" Sinagra (1917 - 1937) (fled to Boston) *Armando Derece (1937 - 1955) (murdered) *Ralph LoRizzo (1955 - 1959) (fled after murder of consigliere Anthony Amono) *Joseph "JoJo" Pizzaro (1959 - 1960) (demoted and replaced) *Gaetano "Tommy" Rebino (1960 - 1969) (life imprisonment) *Gaetano "Jim" Marciano (1969 - 1990) (retired) *Pasquale "Patty" Armeno (1990 - 1994) (became acting boss) *Peter "Featherfoot" Giadiona (1994 - 2014) (died of stroke) **''Acting Underboss: Alan "Jersey Boy" Amete (2014) (promoted to acting boss)'' * "Acting" Anthony "Tony Basil" Basilicata (2014 - 2015) (stepped down, resumed position as capo) * Frank Bulino (2015 - present) (imprisoned, release date in 2018) ** Acting Underboss: Vincent "Vinnie Shoulders" Canti (2015 - present) 'Consigliere:' *Federico "Big Rickie" Calebresi (1925 - 1943) (forced to step down) *Steven "The C" Upipo (1943 - 1953) (imprisoned 1953 - 1973, retired in 1974, died in 1978) *Anthony "Momo" Amono (1953 - 1959) (murdered) * Gaetano "Gary" DiSanto (1959 - 1961) (retired) *Joseph Picelli (1961 - 1973) (retired) * George "Gigi" Capri (1973 - 1975) (murdered) * Daniel "Little Danny" Palieri (1975 - 1981) (murdered) *Joseph "Joey Ace/Pino" Anea (1981 - 1999) (life imprisonment) ** Acting Consigliere: Giuseppe "Ugly Joe" DeLuco (1999 - 2001) (life imprisonment) *Paul "The Pied Piper of Queens" Urbani (2001 - 2011) (died of natural causes) *John Turtamelli (2011 - 2013) (agreed to cooperate with FBI in July 2013) *''Vacant (2013 - present)'' Current Leadership Administration: *'Boss: '''Animoso "Mimo" Armeno - former leader of the ''Sicilian faction, Armeno is the older brother of deceased boss Pasquale Armeno. Armeno and his brother were born in Sicily and came over to America in 1948. Armeno's only son Lucio is also a member of the family, as is Pasquale's son and Animoso's nephew Romano. *'Street Boss: ' *'Underboss: '''Frank Bulino - Brooklyn capo, Bulino is the former street boss until his imprisonment in 2011 on racketeering charges. He is scheduled for release in 2018. *'Acting Underboss: Vincent "Vinnie Shoulders" Canti - a capo operating out of his Staten Island home near his son, Paul, a fellow crime family member. In 1995, Canti was arrested on gambling charges. *'Consigliere: ' '''Capos: Queens Faction: * Anthony "Tonito" Ferrino - Queens capo, Ferrino was indicted in 2005 and released in 2009. * John Anthony "JoJo" Scarpa - Queens captain, Scarpa was arrested in 2002 on charges of racketeering and released in 2003. Scarpa is a co-owner of the New York restaurant chain "Scarpa's Pizza" with his brother Eugene, who is not involved organized crime. * Umberto "Billy" Villana - capo in Queens, Villana is former boss Ruggero DiFalconi's brother in law. Controls the Wimpy Boys' Club Crew, which is based in Forest Hills, Queens. * James "Jimmy Nel" Inella - Queens capo, Inella was indicted along with Marciano associate Anthony Finito in a loansharking scheme. He was released on June 6, 2007. Controls the Howard Beach Crew. * Paul "Bloom" Camanaro - a capo operating in Queens. Paul and soldier Sandro Caputo were charged with drug possession in 2006 and were aquitted of all charges. *Natale D'Angelo - Queens captain. *Joseph "Beppy" Paturo - A capo operating in Queens. Brooklyn Faction: * Lucio "Lucy" Armeno - Brooklyn capo and son of family boss Animoso Armeno. He is also the nephew of the late Pasquale Armeno, was the acting consigliere from 2013-2016 after John Turtamelli decided to cooperate with the FBI. Controls the Williamsburg Crew. * Anthony "Tony Basil" Basilicata - longtime Brooklyn capo, Basilicata became Acting Underboss after Alan Amete's rise to acting boss. Runs the East Williamsburg/Bushwick Crew. * Giacomo "Jack" Borghese - Brooklyn capo, Borghese was identified as a captain since around 2001. Borghese was a former soldier, enforcer, and right hand man of former capo Acarino Pappa. Borghese was imprisoned in 2003 on charges of bank fraud and sentenced to 2 years. He was released on July 30, 2005. Controls the Knickerbocker Avenue Crew. Long Island Faction: * James "Jimmy Jerome" Caponigro - capo. Caponigro is a nephew of former boss Gaetano Marciano. He was convicted with running a pump-and-dump stock scam in 1998 and was released in 2009. Controls the Floral Park/Melville Crew. * Philip "Big Phil" Caco - 57-year old Long Island capo. Manhattan Faction: *Joseph "Joe Fish" Penone - capo and former street boss based in Manhattan. He was appointed acting boss in 2012 when Ruggero DiFalconi was sent to prison. Penone stepped down in 2014. Has control over the East Village/Little Italy Crew. * Louis "Louie" Raffaelo - Manhattan capo, Raffaelo was charged with racketeering in 1994 but was acquitted. Again in 1998, he was charged with overseeing an illegal gambling racket and was sentenced to a year in prison. Controls the Sullivan Street crew. New Jersey Faction: *Vincent "Vin" Puritone - New Jersey captain, Puritone was convicted on June 20, 2002 of racketeering charges and served 8 years in prison and was released in 2010. Controls the Edison/Newark Crew. Sicilian Faction: * Armando "Andy" Mastra - leader of the Sicilian faction after Animoso Armeno became the boss in 2015. Soldiers: * Frank "Danny" Agnello - former capo of a Brooklyn crew. Agnello was arrested in 2012 on charges of extortion and was sentenced to 10 years. Agnello's release date is September 22, 2022. * Carmine DelVecchio - soldier and supposed rising star in the Marciano family, DelVecchio was arrested in 1997 on extortion charges and sentenced to 2 years in prison. * Joseph "Hooks" Elieri - former Brooklyn capo for 18 years until his 2010 imprisonment on extortion and racketeering charges. His projected release date is October 30, 2030, when he will be 94. * Dominick Gaetelo - former acting capo, Gaetelo was imprisoned in 2003 and was released on September 30, 2006. * Robert "Milkman" Giafo - former Brooklyn capo, ran the Heat Crew, which specializes in robberies. On December 4, 2014, Giafo and 14 other members and associates were indicted on robbery and conspiracy charges. Giafo was sentenced to 25 years in prison. * Angelo Mante - former capo living in Manhattan. Mante was arrested in 2011 and released in early 2014 and then also in 2014 was charged with the murder of Louis Mascarino and sentenced to 40 years. * Dominick Muso - former acting capo. * Emanuel "Manny" Pagano - former Brooklyn capo, Pagano was arrested on fraud charges in 2005 but only served probation. Former Members: * Pasquale "Patsy" Gelano - 96-year old former capo based in New Jersey, Gelano was close friends with former boss Pasquale Correre. In 2006, Gelano was sentenced to 10 years in prison for racketeering but only served six. Gelano died of natural causes on April 3, 2015. * Alan "Jersey Boy" Amete - a longtime captain, Amete was appointed as Acting Underboss after Peter Giadiona's death and later Acting Boss following Vincent Paolonardo's imprisonment. Amete retired in March of 2015. Government Informants/Witnesses * Louis "The Pin" D'Amico - soldier, D'Amico was charged with 12 murders in 2000 and became an informant in 2003. * Eugene Grasso - soldier, became a witness in 1999 and testified against Joseph Anea. * Carlo Mastero Jr. - associate and son of former capo Carlo Mastero Sr.. After Mastero Sr.'s assassination and an attempt on Mastero Jr.'s life, he decided to became a witness. * Joseph Napolitano - soldier, became a witness in 1996. * Louis "Louie Waves" Paglione - capo, Paglione was arrested in 2008 on murder charges. He testified against Michael Campano in 2010. * Gaetano "Tommy" Panaro - acting capo, In 2005, Panaro started wearing a wire and recording conversations with Marciano members. In 2010, he testified against Michael Campano and Joseph Elieri. * Paul "Big Paul" Puglese - acting capo in 1994, and a capo in 1997, Puglese testified in 2007. * Carmine Serco - soldier who became an informant in 1994 after a failed assassination attempt. * John Turtamelli - fomer consigliere, Turtamelli was facing life in prison for racketeering charges in 2013, when he chose to cooperate with FBI. He gave authorities information on who was a high-ranking member in the family. * Charles "Big Chuck" Weiss - associate and close ally of Michael Campano. Weiss was arrested in 2010 on several loansharking charges and faced 30 years in prison. Weiss testified against Campano and was released from prison in 2013.